Betrothed Again?
by iftheworldwasonfire
Summary: It's Betrothed all over again...but this time with the Titans East! What will happen when Aqualad is called back to his kingdom to marry? Read to find out! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I was looking on deviant art, and I saw that one of the artists had done the episode **_**Betrothed**_** Titans East style! So, I asked myself, **_**why don't I make a fanfic about this abso-freaking-lutely brilliant idea?**_** Just so you guys know, Bumblebee's real name is Karen Beecher, Speedy's is Roy Harper, and Aqualad's is Garth. Anyone know Mas and Menos'? Or have any ideas? All Spanish is translated by Google Translate. Here goes! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. **

"Yo, Shafty," Bumblebee called out to her red-headed teammate, smirking slightly as he winced at the annoying moniker.

"What?" he snapped, clearly annoyed, as he was polishing his bow.

"You seen Aqualad? He hasn't come out of his room yet, and it's eleven. Usually he's the first one up," Bumblebee answered worriedly.

"No, I haven't. But you're right, this is weird, even for him. He _never_ stays in bed past six thirty, and even then, he's usually awake," Speedy answered, a hint of panic creeping into his tone. "Have you asked the Tornado Twins?"

"Nope," Bumblebee answered. "But I will now." She turned towards the kitchen. "Mas! Menos!" There was a sudden blur of white, and suddenly the two Spanish-speaking twins appeared right in front of the duo.

"Hola, señorita Bumblebee!" Mas spoke. _(Translation: Hello, Miss Bumblebee!)_

"¿En qué podemos ayudarle?" Menos continued. _(Translation: What can we help you with?)_

"Errr...what?" Speedy asked Bumblebee. He had learned a long time ago how to block out the twins' incessant speaking, and had never learned how to speak Spanish. Bumblebee, however, took it upon herself to learn how to communicate with the to mischievous twins.

"¿Sabe usted...uhh... dónde Aqualad es?" Karen asked, her Spanish clearly rough. _(Translation: Do you know where Aqualad is?)_

"No, señorita Bumblebee. No hemos visto todo el día," Mas answered, shrugging, and Menos shook his head. _(Translation: No, Miss Bumblebee. We haven't seen him all day.)_

"Bien. Por favor, uhhh...mantenga un ojo...umm... hacia fuera para él. Gracias," Bumblebee replied, and Mas and Menos nodded their heads quickly before running off. _(Translation: Okay. Please keep an eye out for him. Thank you.)_

"What just happened?" Speedy demanded.

"In a nutshell, they haven't seen Aqualad," Bumblebee responded, her brow furrowing. "I wonder what's wrong..."

"Maybe we should go check on him," Speedy offered.

"No, no," the winged teen shook her head. "I don't want to disrespect Aqualad's privacy. If he doesn't come out by the time training is over, then we'll go see him."

**~TT~**

"What's wrong with you today?" Bumblebee berated Speedy. "You missed almost every single target!"

"Look, Bee-otch," Speedy yelled back. "I'm just worried about Aqualad, okay? He's acting weird today."

"You got that right," Bumblebee said softly. Showing compassion and caring were rare things for Speedy to do, and when he did, no one wanted to tease him about it. "He didn't show up for training."

"Does this mean we get to go see what's wrong?"

"Yes. If he's done something bad...or someone's done something to him..."

"You don't think...you don't think that someone got into the tower...and...and..."

"No, Roy," Speedy started slightly at the sound of his name. "I'm just trying to think of all the possibilities, y'know?"

"Yeah," Speedy answered, but his masked eyes were still wide with panic. "Look, Bee, I really think we should-"

"-go see if he's okay? Yeah, I agree. Let's get Mas and Menos and go. Mas! Menos! ¡Ven aquí! Vamos...umm... a la...errr... habitación de Aqualad," Bumblebee beckoned for the red-headed twins to come over to them. _(Translation: Mas! Menos! Come here! We're going to Aqualad's room.)_

**~TT~**

"Aqualad," Speedy called out, knocking quietly on Aqualad's door. Aqualad's room was further down in the tower, near the basement, because the air was cooler and more adapted to Aqualad's physiology. He also wanted to be near the ocean, and he built several windows in his room that showed the underwater paradise that the Titans East tower was placed on. "Aqualad? Are you in there? We're really worried." No one answered. "Aqualad?" Speedy pounded a bit harder. "Aqualad! Open your freaking door! AQUALAD!"

"Jesus Christ, Shafty, calm down!" Bumblebee snapped, slapping his hand away from the door.

"¿Y si fue secuestrado y por eso no es abrir la puerta?" Menos asked, his plump, childish face grim. _(Translation: What if he was kidnapped and that's why he's not opening the door?)_

"Don't talk like that!" Bumblebee reprimanded them, though a look of panic flitted across he face.

"What? What did he say?" Speedy demanded.

"Nothing," Bumblebee answered dismissively. "It's fine. Just...let's get this door open." She quickly placed her palm on the keypad outside of the Atlantean's door; all of her teammates watched silently.

"_Identity-confirmed: Bumblebee,_" a mechanized voice said. "_Access-granted._" The door slid to the right slowly, without making a sound. The team quickly stepped inside before the panel closed again, shutting them off from sunlight.

Aqualad's bedroom was simple. There was a soft royal blue carpet spread across the floor, a ordinary dresser against the back wall (the only wall that didn't have floor to ceiling windows showing the bottom of the ocean), and a plain bed with navy sheets. The whole place had a slightly fishy, salty smell. There was a small lump on the bed, buried under the sheets.

"Aqualad?" Speedy asked timidly, taking small steps towards the bed.

"¿Señor Aqualad? ¿Estás bien?" Mas asked cautiously, he and his brother speeding forward quickly. _(Translation: Mister Aqualad? Are you okay?)_

"Garth," Bumblebee said gently, and the sound of his name caused Aqualad to stir slightly. "Garth, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," was the muffled reply.

"You can tell us anything," Speedy promised, sitting on the edge of the raven-haired teen's bed. Aqualad sat him, and the team stared at him in silence. His face was shimmering with tear tracks, his deep violet eyes deep and puffy. **(A/N: I know, he doesn't have purple eyes in the cartoon, but in the comics, he was banished from his home because purple eyes were supposed to be a curse.)** Aqualad hiccuped slightly, and let out a small sob, clenching the sheets in his pale hands. Bumblebee quickly drew him into a hug, which he returned gratefully, sobbing into her neck, his lithe body shaking. The twins and Speedy exchanged looks. This was not how Aqualad acted. Not at all.

"Garth...you gotta tell us what's wrong...we can _help_ you..." Speedy murmured quietly.

"No, you can't. Not this time," Aqualad said, closing his eyes.

"Of course we can! We're the freaking Teen Titans!" Speedy argued.

"Shafty, I think it would help if we actually knew what was wrong," Bumblebee pointed out.

"Oh. Right. So, fishboy, what's wrong?"

"I'm going home," Aqualad muttered angrily, blinking back fresh tears.

"Eso no es tan malo, aunque ... ¿verdad?" Menos spoke suddnely. _(Translation: That isn't that bad...is it?)_

"No. It gets worse," Aqualad choked out. 

"How?" Speedy asked, fearful of the answer.

"I'm going to get married."

**I know, you all hate me right now. How will the team react? Keep reading to find out! I have something to ask anyone reading this story...could you PM me with a synopsis of Aqualad's past? 'Cause I really don't understand anything...and I need it for the next chapter...Thanks! Also, I'm thinking about making this a Spaqua...because they are just so darned cute together!**

**Please Review!**

**~lilmissf**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't stay away from this story! It's so fun to write! By the way, flashbacks are in italics. And also, I got all of this information from Wikipedia. Sorry if it isn't that accurate...I've never actually **_**read**_** the comics. Aquaman's real name is Orin. Also, the part about the prophecy about having purple eyes and all that jazz is stuff I made up. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like DC Comics or Warner Bros? No, I didn't think so.**

_ "I'm going to get married."_

"YOU WHAT?" Speedy yelled, his face turning red. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, FISHSTICK!"

"OI!" Bumblebee snapped. "Speedy, shut up or get out. It's your choice." The redheaded archer immediately fell silent, crossing his arms angrily, a stony look hardening his already chiseled face. Then the winged Titan turned to Aqualad. "What do you mean, Aqua? Why do you have to get married."

"The thing is...they...they want me to stay in Shayeris. And become king," Aqualad said, closing his eyes.

"Wait...king?" Speedy asked incredulously. "_You're going to stay in Atlantis and become the freaking king?"_

"I don't understand, Aqua," Bumblebee said slowly. "Are you marrying a princess or something?"

"No," Aqualad answered, looking away from his teammates. "I should have told you all sooner. I'm...next in line for the throne in Shayeris."

"¿QUÉ?" Mas and Menos shouted in unison. _(Translation: WHAT?)_

"It's true," Aqualad replied. "I'm actually supposed to be the king...seeing as my father was murdered by his people long ago. But there's an ancient law that prevents me from being king until I marry. And, apparently," he added bitterly. "they've decided the time to marry is now."

"But...why?" Speedy wanted to know.

"Well, you see, my parents became reigning monarchs of Shayeris a long time ago. But Idyllist radicals murdered my father, King Thar, and banished my mother, Queen Berra. She went to Poseidonis, the capital of Atlantis. There, she had me. Unfortunately, though, I happened to have purple eyes. I guess that's what started this whole thing..."

"_The queen has finally exited labor," one maid said to another in the early hours of the morning._

"_Thank Poseidon. Her wails were giving me a headache," the other replied, just as another shriek resonated, bouncing off the pearly walls. "I thought you said she had given birth, Soraya."_

"_I thought she had, Melia," Soraya replied, her brow furrowed. "Perhaps something is wrong. Shall we check to make sure everything is alright?"_

"_Let's go," Melia replied, and the duo swam quickly to Queen Berra's royal quarters. Another shriek, this time clearly of horror, burst out of the room, and the two maids quickly entered, fearing something had happened to the child or Berra. They saw a strange sight: Berra and the King's advisor, both looking in horror down at a baby cradle. Soraya swam forward, looking inside the frilly, blue cradle._

_The child inside was calm and unruffled by the chaos happening around him. His body was lithe, unlike most other babies', and his silky black hair wafted slightly in the currents. His eyes were whimsical and curious, flickering from one surrounding to another. His _purple _eyes. Soraya covered her mouth in horror. Purple eyes. They were a sign of great power, in Atlantis. But also considered a curse. _

_This was not good._

_ "I refuse to let you do this!" Berra roared indignantly, standing in front of the advisor with spread arms, trying to prevent him from throwing the cradled he carried off of the cliff, into a deep abyss._

_ "He is a curse," the advisor spat. "He is inferior. We must get rid of him."_

_ "Not my son!" shrieked Berra, but it was too late. The advisor dropped the cradle over the edge, and Berra watched in horror as her child plummeted down to the bottom, which was a dangerous reef. No one could survive there. _

_ "It's done, Queen Berra," the advisor replied simply before walking away._

_ 'I thought I heard something down here,' Aquaman mused to himself while swimming along a dangerous reef looking for a criminal named Trident. 'Perhaps I was mistak-'_

_ CRACK!_

_ Aquaman quickly whirled around, muscles tensed, poised to attack. He slowly turned around, scanning the vicinity. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small figure dart away, and he quickly followed, catching up easily._

_ It was a small boy, naked except for a roughly made loincloth woven out of seaweed, with long, flowing black hair. And bright purple eyes. Aquaman took a sharp intake of breath. Purple eyes. No, it couldn't be...he kneeled down so that he was eye to eye with the frightened child._

_ "What's your name?" he asked kindly._

_ "Garth," the boy responded, without opening his mouth. Aquaman was temporarily startled. The boy had an amazing degree of control over his telepathy._

_ "Where are you from?" Aquaman questioned, this time using telepathy. The boy's eyes widened for a moment as Aquaman's voice was transmitted into his head. _

_ "You can do it to. You're like me," the child spoke._

_ "Where are you from?" Aquaman asked again._

_ "I don't know," the child responded._

_ "Come with me," Aquaman offered, stretching out his hand. Garth backed away nervously, his violet eyes betraying fear. "I promise everything will be alright." The boy looked up at him, gazing at his face scrutinizingly, before taking Aquaman's giant hand. He smiled, and lead the boy away from the dangerous reef._

"_Where are we going?" Garth asked, this time speaking in Aquaman's head. _

"_To Poseidonis, the capital of Atlantis," Orin answered._

"_Atlantis...is that where I am from?" Garth mused. _

"_Quite possibly." _

"After that, Orin took me in, and trained my to be his sidekick. Everything was great for awhile, and it turns out Orin was king of Poseidonis. He wanted me to be his heir. But then...he married his love, Mera, and they had a child, which the named Arthur. Suddenly, it seemed I didn't matter anymore. Orin spent all his time with Mera or Arthur, and our relationship was badly damaged. When I approached him about this, he took it the wrong way and became convinced I was out to kill Arthur so I would be the one to inherit the throne. Soon after, I left and began working solo," Aqualad finished, looking mournfully at his teammates. "So now the people who _killed my father_ want me to be their _king_ and marry some girl I haven't even met! And worse, I'm almost certain that Orin will be there and-"

"I don't understand," Speedy interjected. "What's the big deal about having violet eyes?"

Aqualad sighed. "There was a prophecy...about a young child born to a banished queen that would have great...power...of some sort."

"Power?" Bumblebee asked, cocking an eyebrow. "What kind of power."

"¡Sí! Dile a nosotros!" Mas butted in while Menos nodded eagerly. _(Translation: Yes! Tell us!)_

"Well, for one thing, I have hydrokinesis. The power over water," Aqualad responded dismally.

"I thought all Atlanteans had that ability," Speedy said.

"No. Only me, as far as I know. Also, my telepathy with Atlanteans and sea life is much stronger than a regular Atlantean's," Aqualad continued.

"Well, we now know all about your past, but we all still don't understand _why_ you have to get married," Bumblebee said, subtly urging him to continue.

"Well...the thing is...things haven't been going well since I left Orin. There's a war brewing. Between Poseidonis and Shayeris," the blue-clad teenager answered, grinding his teeth together, tears clouding his vision. Was his old mentor really going to attack his home? Orin was like the father he had never had...would he really do such a terrible thing? "That's why I have to marry...well, whoever I'm marrying. She'll be from Poseidonis. It's supposed to bring peace to both cities."

"What if you refuse?" Speedy asked, fearing the answer.

"Then a war will break out, a war so big it could probably destroy Atlantis."

**Please review!**

**~lilmissf**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOA! I have SERIOUSLY neglected this story! I'M SO SORRY! *bursts into tears* On another hand, thanks so much for all of the lovely reviews! They made my day! I apologize if the characters in here seem kind of OOC. Especially Beastboy and Robin. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Teen Titans. Never will. WHY IS MY LIFE SO FULL OF DISAPPOINTMENT?**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand...why are you so upset about Aqualad marrying someone from Atlantis?" Beastboy asked, obviously confused. Titans East was on the line with Titans Central, and they were having a very intense discussion via video-chat. Speedy let out a huge sigh and rubbed his forehead roughly. They'd been over this about ten times already and Beastboy still could not grasp the situation.<p>

"Because, BB, if he doesn't marry the girl, then his former mentor, Aquaman, a.k.a. King Orin will start a big fricking war and it will probably destroy all of Olympus," Speedy explained exasperatedly.

"Oh. That's bad," Beastboy said, eyes wide.

"No shit, Sherlock. Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Speedy snapped. He was not in very good mood, and the ditzy green Titan wasn't helping at all.

"Shut up, Bowhead," Bumblebee snarled, shooting him a glare that could've made Trigon cower in fear. Speedy glared right back, and the two held an extensive contest before Speedy broke off, crossing his arms, and turning away from the girl with a huff. Bumblebee, slightly pleased, turned back to the five original Titans, her face grim. "But, honestly? We really aren't prepared for this...I mean, Atlantis has always been a sketchy subject for Aqualad..."

"¡Sí! él nunca habla de su casa o su vida pasada," Mas pointed out while his brother nodded fervently. _(Translation: Yes! He never talks about his home or his past life.)_

"Speaking of Aqualad, where is he?" Robin asked, his voice betraying a hint of curiosity.

Speedy shrugged. "Packing I would guess. He's already made up his mind about the whole matter. We've tried to talk to him about it, but he just keeps saying that he has to do what's right for his people."

"Alright, well, that's good, because I think this is a conversation we need to have without him in the room," Robin said in a low voice.

"We think that possibly that this marriage scenario is just a trap or a ploy to get Aqualad into Atlantis," Raven continued. "A very similar incident happened to Starfire a while a go, and it was just a trick."

"My sister wished to do the trading of my hand in marriage for the Jewel of Charta," the red-haired alien added, her tone slightly bitter.

"So, what you're trying to say is that these Idyllist people are going to trade Aqualad for a valuable gemstone," Speedy asked skeptically.

Cyborg shook his head. "No, but it could be a different motive."

"Like what? The Idyllists hate him. They murdered his father," Speedy responded, not really thinking about his words.

"What?" Robin inquired, leaning slightly forward, his interest piqued.

"The Idyllist radicals murdered his father for some reason, banished his mom, and then kicked him out because of his purple eyes," Bumblebee clarified.

"But-" Raven started.

"Dude-he has _purple eyes_?" Beastboy asked, his eyes widening. Everybody looked irritably at the changeling who shrank back. "Sorry."

"If I _may_ continue," Raven snapped, rolling her eyes.

"No one's stopping you," Beastboy had to point out snarkily.

"If you like how your face is right now, dude, I would shut up before Raven rearranges it," Cyborg advised.

"Thank you. Now, why is having purple eyes considered inferior in Atlantis?" Raven questioned.

Bumblebee, Speedy, and Mas and Menos exchanged worried glances, realizing just ho much they didn't know about their teammate. "He didn't really go into detail about it," Bumblebee spoke up. "It's probably a sore subject. He did say that he had powers that most Atlantians didn't have and that there was something about a prophecy..."

"Perhaps that is why they wish him to marry," Starfire suggested.

"It may have something to do with becoming king, or marrying, or about him having purple eyes," Robin mused aloud. "Now, when did he say he was leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Bumblebee and Speedy answered in unison.

"That doesn't leave a lot of time for you to talk to him," Cyborg said worriedly.

Speedy shrugged. "Eh. We still have the whole ride there and a couple of days before the ceremony..."

"What?" Robin asked, clearly bewildered. Bumblebee looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't actually think we weren't going to accompany him to Atlantis, did you?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Beastboy asked, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Que fue con Starfire cuando tuvo que regresar a su planeta de origen!" Menos argued. _(Translation: You went with Starfire when she had to go back to her home planet!)_

"That's different," Robin, quickly spoke.

"How?" Speedy snapped. "All we're doing is supporting a friend. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"But-" Robin started to argue.

"They have a point, Robin," Cyborg said.

"All I'm saying is that it's really dangerou-" Robin argued, only to be cut off by Raven.

"Are you suggesting that what we did was dangerous? Actually, what we did was _more_ dangerous than what Titans East want to do. We were in space," the empath pointed out.

"Well, that may be so, but-"

"Dude! You didn't put up this much of a fight when we went with Starfire! You were all gung-ho then, so why not now?" Beastboy asked.

"Fine! Fine! You guys win!" Robin snapped, throwing his hands up into the air. "You can go to Atlantis. Just make sure to call us and keep us updated _every night_, do you hear me?"

"Yes, yes, we hear you," Bumblebee answered, rolling her eyes.

"And remember: if anything goes wrong, push the red button on the side of your communicator and we'll come rescue you immediately. Oh! Also-" Robin said.

"Well, nice talking to you, we'll keep in touch," Speedy replied quickly, pressing a button on the keypad, and the computer screen went black.

"Speedy!" Bumblebee roared indignantly.

"Hey! Better than listening to Boy Blunder's ranting for another two hours," the archer protested, and Bumblebee sighed. He did have a point.

"Anyways, we convinced Robin and the rest of Titans Central. Man, that was harder than I expected," Bumblebee mumbled, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, that's easy compared to what we have to do now," Speedy groaned.

"What?" Bumblebee asked, her eyes wide.

"Now...we have to convince _Aqualad_."

"...I'm gonna let you handle this by yourself..."

"What? NO! BUMBLEBEE!"

"Sorry! I gotta...go...give the twins a bath!"

"BEE!"

* * *

><p>"Hey...err...Aqualad? Can I talk to you?" Speedy asked, knocking on the Atlantean's door.<p>

"Sure," Aqualad responded, opening it and making a gesture for Speedy to come in. It didn't look any different than it had the last time Speedy had been in it, except for the small black suitcase on the bed. "What do you need?" His tone was light and slightly aloof, hiding any worry Aqualad had.

"Okay, well, we just talked to Titans Central about this entire thing..."

"You did?" Aqualad's eyes dilated. "And...what did they say?"

"Well, they're fine with your decision. But they think it could be a trap so they want us to be careful."

"Us?" Aqualad asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean, _us_?"

"Yeah, well, we're going to Atlantis with you," Speedy replied, his tone confident.

"As much as I appreciate that, it's much to dangerous, and-"

"Let me rephrase that: we're going to Atlantis with you whether you like it or not, and there's nothing you can do about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Not one of my best pieces of writing, but I'd still love reviews!<strong>

~**lilmissf**


End file.
